Too Cold for Angels to fly
by DrakoSquirtle
Summary: Caitlin is gone. Killer frost arrives how does Barry react. Will he bring back Caitlin or will he have to deal with another meta-out-on the streets! Snowbarry. Some felicity and Barry moments in chapters to come. Frequent Updates I promise! And that's when Barry realized how much it could hurt to lose someone who was never really yours...
1. Did I have to you you too

**Hey, This is my first Fanfiction ever! I don't know if its that great but I did my best! Hope ya guys like my story. Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude! (Yeah doesn't work, does it?)**

 **P.S. every chapter we change the P.O.V, Right now its Barry's. TOTAL SNOWBARRY TOTAL SNOWBARRY**

 **Barry's P.O.V**

The women in front of Barry was the furthest thing from Caitlin he thought. "Caitlin…."He murmured hoping that she would say something. " Sorry Barry dear Caitlin's gone" Hissed the women in front of him. "I prefer you call me Frost….Killer Frost!" declared Killer Frost. And then in a instant she send Ice Shards going Barry's way. He managed to dodge every single one swiftly as an hawk ( he has super speed!) , but the last one hit him right in the chest. Pain started to sear all across his body. No….not because of the shard hit him…..but because the person he thought would do anything but hit him…did. " Your weak, And in this world you can't let that happen!" Said Killer Frost. And she started to walk a away, but she looked back as if trying to taunt Barry. " She is beautiful" thought Barry, as if everything in world had stopped. " The way her sliver locks flow down, her blue eyes sparkle, and the small tint of blue on her lips" he thought to himself. Then suddenly he heard a voice over his ear speaker bringing him back to reality. " Barry static you there? Did Caitlin survive the static explosion?" Cisco's voice crackled over the half damaged ear speaker. "Cisco…dude…Caitlin -" . That's when Barry began to cry. He didn't know why but all he could think was about his parents. Everyone he tried to get close went far one way or another. And he was beginning to make the same mistake. "No…..I will bring Caitlin Snow….I promise myself" he thought. He had to because….he loved…..no cared about her…..

SO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT! I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW OR FRIDAY FOR SURE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CAITLIN…I MEAN KILLER FROST'S P.O.V. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!

AWESOME.

BY THE WAY. THE KILLER FROST I AM TALKING ABOUT IS THE FAN ART BOSSLOIC DID ON DEVIANART (DID I SPELL THAT RIGHT?)

THANKS GUYS.

DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE(NOPE STILL NOT WORKING IS IT?)


	2. I promise

**Thank You Everyone who has read! Especially** nico2883 **. He/She was**

 **the first one to favorite. Ok, This is still in Barry's P.O.V (sorry** **J** **) But I still Had a lot to talk about with Barry. Lot of emotions and stuff .This**

 **Chapter will be a little longer, because yesterday when I went to go see if it was uploaded the chapter looked a little short so here it go's guuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyssss ( is it working?) Please Review or Like/Favorite I would appreciate it!.**

Barry P.O.V:

I don't know how long I was lying there. Last thing I remember was promising my self something. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me, they were trying to get me up. My eyes were blurry and all I could hear was muffled sounds. Then suddenly I heard a scream in my left ear. "BARRY! CAN YOU HEAR ME! HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING" Exclaimed Cisco. I think I might have gotten half deaf after that, but I managed to say a weak"6". "Nope thumbs are not fingers, so I would say 5" he corrected grinning at the joke he made. " You okay man?" he asked. "Where am I?" I asked, trying to not answer the question and close my eyes shut at the same time. "Well maybe if you, open your eyes you could tell" he taunted. "It's Star Labs dude, ring a bell" He joked. Then suddenly Barry thrust himself up, opened his eyes hoping….praying that Caitlin was caught and back to normal. "Cisco…did…did we catch Caitlin? Is she okay now? Please Cisco answer me " Said Barry with hopeful eyes. "Dude I'm sorry we-"Then Cisco got cut off by a whoosh out the door.

Barry Allen was the most stupid man on earth. Run outside of Star Labs without a coat! what was he thinking! Barry decided to just walk around and clear his mind. He never walked in this part of the city- Near Star Labs. Everything looked so weak so defeated, so….so…..so…sad. He saw a bench and decided to take a break and rest. The bench was cold on his legs, but it felt nice. Like Killer Frost. "Awww, why didn't I remember….Caitlin is still out there. Somewhere" He thought to himself. Lost in thoughts Barry didn't realize that a person had come and taken a seat right next to him. He didn't know how long it had past since the person sat next to then suddenly he felt a tap on his right shoulder. And he saw none other than Felicity Smoak. " What are doing-"Barry got cut off. "Here, Cisco told me your were a little down under the weather why cheer you up!" Said Felicity finishing Barry's Sentence with a smirk on her face. " Felicity Caitlin she….." That's all Barry could say before he broke down to tears. And in an instant the smile vanished off Felicity. "Barry…it's okay…it'll get b-better" Said Felicity barely getting the words out. "It's all my fault! Everything is my fault! And no one knows it more than me. Caitlin she's in hell, and I'm the one who put her there! Why do I have to be slow to the things that matter" Said Barry with a squeaky voice. Felicity couldn't believe that Barry was this broken, it was like someone just sucked all the life out of him. "No Barry it's no your fault ,it never was. You pushed your body's speed beyond your limits to save Caitlin. Your tried more than any of us ever could" Said Felicity trying to comfort Barry. But Barry knew Felicity was just trying to comfort Barry, it was in the nature of friends to do so. " We'll talk tomorrow at Star Labs? You'll still be here right?" Asked Barry trying to get away from all the "its not your fault" talk. " I'll be here, see ya tomorrow!" Said Felicity getting up and walking away.

At this moment Barry wanted to scavenge the city for Caitlin. But he decided that, running around in a t-shirt would probably not be the best thing to do. So he flashed away to his house. Sounded like everyone was already asleep, he could hear Joe snoring away in the other room. Barry got to his own room and collapsed on the bed. Taking shards of ice to your chest can really tire a person he thought trying to amuse himself. But it wasn't working. Then slowly, but surely drifted away to sleep…...

…...

Dreaming about how the world would have been if the flash never came to life.

 **Okay Guys. Next Chapter I promise you a killer frost P.O.V. I worked on this at 3 am. Couldn't get any sleep at all. Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter here we go.**

 **If you have any questions please do review or comment at the bottom of the page!** **J**


	3. Without you

Hello Guys. So this chapter is again a Barry P.O.V. Now that I think about it, I will probably do a chapter with Killer Frost P.O.V later in the story. Ummm….If you guys are wondering if this will have any sort of Rated M content, probably (99.99%) it'll not. Because I want to keep this a hurt/comfort realization level. If you guys have any questions please do ask in the review box down below! And have a wonderful day! If you enjoyed the Story so far please Like and follow! JJJJ

Barry P.O.V

Barry woke up to the smell of some strong coffee. "ugh….Joe's awake" said Barry confirming that his step-dad was awake. Barry woke up half dazed. "I see someone's up! Guess what we have a new case. And boy this one is spine chiller" joked Joe. "Please get to the point Joe" said Barry not in the mood of laughs. "Someone's a bummer. Anyways reports from the security cameras around city are saying some winter women, she's killed a couple-around 40-" Said Joe. And that's when Barry realized It was Caitlin but he couldn't tell Joe, he would have to arrest her. And he wouldn't believe Barry. Caitlin isn't herself. "Umm what do we have for breakfast!?" Asked Barry trying to divert the subject to something else. "You okay Bar" asked a concerned Joe. "What?! Of course" Said Barry trying to lie ( But Barry being Barry couldn't). " Then why are you sweating when there is a fan no more than 2 feet away from you?" asked a unimpressed Joe. " I got to go" said Barry flashing to his bedroom ( to change) than out the house. " Hey at least have breakfast! Fine, more for me" Said a annoyed Joe.

When Barry got to Star Labs he heard two men and women bickering back and forth. His heart leaped! "Could Caitlin have come back" he thought. From prior knowledge he knows how Caitlin and Cisco argue almost every single day. Once in got inside the main room, he didn't see Caitlin but it was just Felicity and Cisco arguing. " What are you two arguing about" said Barry seeming slightly annoyed. "Barry you're here, um well Cisco wants to give Caitlin a "Bad guy" name" said Felicity giving air quotations. Cisco on the other hand was giving a annoyed grin. " Hey I am thinking Cait Frost or Elsa from frozen. C'mon that was a good movie. But then again maybe Ms. Cold. Get it because Mr. Cold or maybe-" That's all Cisco could say before he realized the was the only one in the room and Felicity and Barry had gone to work on Killer Frost.

"Are there antidotes that are here? That can fix Caitlin?" Asked Barry, while Felicity was going through all the medicine and antidotes in the cabinets. " Umm there is nothing here that we could use, didn't you guys use like some sort of antidote to defeat Snart" Said Felicity. " Not really it was more of a hand to hand battle" said Barry sounding a little sorry. " Okay then we will have to make our own antidote, we need some of Killer Frost's DNA" Said Felicity as if this was the last resort. " wait what do you mean? Why need Caitlin's DNA" asked Barry. " Because, her cell particles are one of a kind, I'm pretty sure there is no one in the world who sucks warmth out of people" Said Felicity sarcastically. "Well do you need hair or skin or something?" said a confused Barry. "I am going to need blood and about 10ml of it" Said Felicity. "And you are going to use this specially designed syringe to extract it. See Barry this syringe uses simple lever and gravity basics to self extract the blood or any other fluid then detaches itself from the "victim" in this case" Said Felicity giving a full on description. "But where is she-" Before Barry could finish the sentence a News Flash ( pun not intended) came on the T.V.

This is a News Flash from the Central City Police Station. Please everyone stayed locked inside there houses. There are sightings of a Blue Women out on the streets. Police recommend that citizens take heed to the warning and stay inside their homes. The women is sighted at Queens Avenue around the abandoned oil factory. Thank You For Your time

"Go get em tiger" said Felicity tossing the syringe and handing Barry his suit. "Time for some fun" Said Barry before flashing away..

Okay guys next chapter tomorrow Friday (around 4:30)

Please Review or Like. Hope ya guys enjoyed it! J


	4. Speed and Ice

Hey guys. Thank You to everyone who read the first 3 chapters. Please give yourself a pat on the back! And please if we could get about 10 favorites. I would Post two chapters a day! So lets go. Still Barry's P.O.V though.

Barry P.O.V

Barry ran all the way down to Queens Avenue ( in under 2.34 seconds) luckily no one was there yet. Once he got inside it suddenly began to feel cold, REALLY COLD. He had the syringe Felicity give him tied around his waist. And for some reason he felt determined yet a little upset. He walked up to the second floor. It was very slippery, but there was still no sign of Caitlin. "Where could she be?" thought Barry. Then suddenly he heard footsteps coming his way" Hey there Barry, welcome to my Castle. Would you like anything to drink?" Said an anonymous voice.

"Who are you? Caitlin? Come out! Please, I… can help you…." said Barry, his voice echoing around the building. " I don't you, I never needed you" Said the voice harshly. Once Barry began to process those words they hurt. It was like he was being stabbed in the chest with a blade that would twist and turn in every single way. Then it happened. Once again he was brought back to reality. He felt it. Pain. Sharp and searing. Making its way all over his body. He collapsed on the floor. Hot fluids pouring out of him. It was Blood. He felt the back of his neck hot. And then suddenly he saw a figure in front of him it was her. Killer Frost. Holding a ice mallet. He wanted to give up, he wanted to just lie there and not give a ( I want to say damn so bad right now) rats behind of the world.

But then suddenly he remembered. He promised himself - promised Caitlin- that he would bring Caitlin back. So he got back up. Using all his strength to stand. He had too, he wanted to. Killer Frost was just about to leave out the door. But then Barry said something. "Hey girl, your gonna get a cold from the ice in your soul" said Barry half dazed from the hit he took. But that was enough to make her stop in her tracks. Who wouldn't, after taking a beating like that. Even Batman would quit after that. But Barry knew that being serious is never (almost ever) the answer. "I am surprised. After taking a beating like that you still have the guts to stand up. Quite the hero aren't we Mr. Allen." Said Killer Frost. " Caitlin please I know your there. What are trying to do? What are you going to get out of this?" asked Barry. He was almost begging for an answer. " Barry your so innocent. In this world it's a rare quality to possess. All am trying to do is stay warm in a world that is just too cold" said Killer Frost. " yea literally" Muttered Barry under his breath. " Now if you excuse me, I have work to do. And your getting in the way of it" Said Killer Frost casually. Then she sent ice and it wrapped around Barry like he was the meat and the ice was the tortilla.

"Ugh. I'm stuck!" Exclaimed Barry. "Yea, that's sort of the point" Said Killer Frost sarcastically. Sawing her walk out Barry quickly devised a plan. And began to shake his head back and forth until his neck began hot with the friction. It worked! And it melted the ice until his belly. Then he rubbed his hands faster than he ever had is melted all the ice. He was Free! He looked around for Caitlin. But the saw her out the window, 3 stories below him. " I only have 1 shot at this" said Barry preparing the syringe. He took a deep breath and threw it! He hoped for the best. But the syringe missed from inches away. It hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces ( Okay probably not a million, but you get it ). He felt like his heart was crushing along with the syringe. His only shot at making Caitlin better and he blew it. He felt horrible, he felt responsible for everything that has happened in the past 24 hours.

But then he heard it. It was a boom. The sound of an explosion. And he looked out the window to see a Central City police car blasted to inferno. All Barry could think is about the man or women inside the car. Their families. Their friends. He rushed down to see it up close and saw no other but Killer Frost responsible. The anger that came over him was enough to kill her. But he had to find the passengers that were in the car. He looked all over the rubble and found them. They didn't look hurt, or burned or even disfigured. But once he felt their skin. It was colder than ice. Killer Frost. At this moment Barry was boiling was anger. "Your fight is with me, the innocent are out of it!" thought Barry. But had to console himself and remind himself that Caitlin was being overthrown by the Ice Crystal particles. After an ambulance came to take the dead police officers to the hospital, Barry decided to go back to Star Labs. Once he got in he went into the main room, his body was burning because of the ice (could that happen?). "Did you get the blood Barry" Said Felicity once she saw him in the room. Barry gave a disappointed head shake. "I'm sorry I failed I….I….I….

And that's when everything went black

Thank You. Every body. Things are getting a little intense aren't they. Thank you for reading my story that's great enough. I love ya guys! J


	5. Even cold hearts need warmth

Okay thanks to everyone who had read the story! So it's been some time since I have promised you guys a Killer Frost P.O.V chapter. So here ya go guys! Thanks!

Killer Frost P.O.V

The night was cold, and lonely. For all she knew, she was the only was in another 5 mile radius. She walked slowly towards a small lake. The warmth from the Police Officer was already starting to fade away. And she was beginning to feel cold….but its not like it bothered. She was used to it. Once she got close to the lake she sat down. Looked at her reflection and for a moment, even if it was for a second. She saw a monster, a killer. The water's current was really rough. And that encouraged her, made her curious to how water felt again. She touched it with her finger tips. But then it happened.

The water froze instantly on her touch, and it wasn't something new. This always happened. Most of the time it made her cry, made her want to sit there and just cry her heart out. Other times it would make her smile, knowing that she was a very powerful being. Not weak or venerable, but powerful and strong! But this time all it did was remind her. Remind her that no matter what she does, she'll always be cold. Always hurt people, always destroy them. And no matter what she said that's all she'll be for people. Cold. It's not like she didn't like it. The cold never bothered her. She felt like it was the only thing that understood her, the only thing she couldn't destroy. She wasn't alone with it. And sometimes - just sometimes- she would hear a voice in her head. Telling her to push and kill the ones that disobey her, that hurt her.

But not with Allen. With Barry Allen she felt safe. She felt needed, wanted…venerable. But that voice in her head! It wouldn't go away. It control her, possess her abilities and try to kill him. When inside she's shouting no, shouting for the voice to stop all the madness…to stop killing the only person who cared.

Then suddenly she heard something. The sound of a branch cracking. She turned her head in every which direction. Then finally spotted eyes in the darkness. She got up…she wasn't scared of the dark….just dying. She walked closer and closer. And in a swift motion grabbed the creature by it's neck and began to slowly inject the venom-like frost into the creature. She didn't want to do this….she was compelled to. After a few seconds she felt warmer. And she killed the creature she brought into the moons light to see what it was. A wolf. She felt sorry, she wished he hadn't taken it, she always does but the voice inside her head distracts her. Gives her encouragement , tells her why she was blessed…or cursed with these powers. Tells her to go and destroy anyone in her way. And the voice tells the women her name. A name that lights fear in the heart of citizens.

Killer Frost.

But inside deep inside the girl knows that she isn't a Killer, Or Frost. She knows that she is Snow, Caitlin Snow.

She just needs someone to help her realize tha


	6. Please trust me

Hey guys. So last chapter was a little….depressing. They Chapter is Barry's P.O.V. So it will just like give answers to the small cliff hanger back in chapter 4. Thank You to everyone who reviewed and liked:

Just Some replies to the guest reviewers:

-Walter (Guest): No worries. I'll be post everyday, thanks for the compliment!

Raquel ( Guest): Thank You very much, I'll take your advice!

Lets Start! Barry P.O.V

Barry woke up to the sound of a heart monitor beeping at a steady pace. He felt nauseous and dazed, like he had been vomiting the whole night. Once he began feeling his lower body he realized there where tubes and wires connected all over his body. Even one in his left ear! Then Barry slowly began to get up, But than suddenly Felicity entered to room. " Oh no you don't, Barry your in really bad shape. Your going back to sleep" Ordered Felicity once she entered the room. " Felicity what happened last night I don't remember anything" Said Barry. His head was hurting like crazy, he felt like it was going to explode! " Barry last night…you could died" Said Felicity with a sad look on her face. " What….How?!" said a distressed Barry. He needed to know what happened! He had super healing, what was so fatal to him? " The ice that Killer Frost wrapped you around in had special molecules. They would have stolen all your body heat, if we hadn't gave up the thermal air compressor on time." said Felicity explain while fixing up tubes and checking the heart monitor. " But I need to go" Said Barry in a whiny voice. "First get better than go. Barry you don't care a bit about you health do you?" Said Felicity in a stern voice. " When the women I lo-….care about is out on the streets being hunted by cops I'm pretty sure you just don't sit idle" Said Barry in a mocking voice. " Barry don't worry we asked someone to help you out guess who?" Asked a excited Felicity. " Oliver, Hal Jordan…Bruce Wayne?" Said a confused Barry. " Nope it's me" said a voice from outside the room. And then in came Ronnie Raymond. Aka Firestorm. Then suddenly a wave of jealously erupted across Barry, that always happened when he saw Ronnie and this time wasn't any different. He didn't know why it just happened. But Barry knew how to control his anger and….jealousy. "I don't need anyone ones help, I am fine on my own" said Barry firmly and frankly. " But Barry I know where Killer Frost is, she's near the old bridge. We'll go there together and-" that's all Ronnie could say before he realized that Barry had gone to that exact location.

Still running, a million thoughts went over Barry's mind. Why Ronnie? Will Caitlin come back? Will she go back to Ronnie? Do I possibly have feelings for her? The last one irked him the most. He was in love with Iris. Man…Iris. Saying that name didn't give Barry the same butterflies it used to 6 months ago. How all he could think about is Killer Frost's eyes. But now he didn't know which two things were scarier: knowing that he might never bring Caitlin back. Or Knowing that he possibly might be in love with Killer Frost. After a few milliseconds he arrived at his destination. He didn't see Caitlin at the bridge, and after looking around he saw her. She was there. Sitting was her head in between her legs. Barry was on the brink of crying as well and he didn't know why. He walked up to her. And placed his hand or her bare shoulder. The second of his touch, she flinched. And stared at him with icy blue eyes.

After a few minutes she spoke. " What are you doing here?" Said Killer Frost. Barry didn't speak all he did was take a seat next to her on the grass. " Were you crying….?" asked Barry a little too casually. " No. Crying is for the weak. You want to survive you have to hold it back in. So no one knows that your venerable." Said Killer Frost coldly. Barry couldn't believe his ears, did Caitlin really change into a heartless monster?! No. He didn't believe it, he knew Caitlin was there. " You know its okay if you did. Some people cry not because there weak, but because they have been strong for too long." Said Barry trying to comfort her. " And to be strong you, to find out what your truly made of you have to be torn apart" Said Killer Frost. And she got up and started walking away. Barry couldn't believe it, how cold Caitlin turned. And for some reason he began boiling with anger and something that would soon regret. " Caitlin if your going to not talk like that, than why don't you just steal warmth!" exclaimed Barry. That made her stop right in her tracks. And she turned around and said blasts of ice going Barry's way. Barry this time knew the consequences and swiftly managed to dodge them. Then with he was hit with a ice sword. And he fell to his knees. " You have no right to ask me that question? I'll do what I want steal whoever's heat I want!" declared Killer Frost. "Why not steal mine. Huh? I'm right here, weak and venerable. Come here and just take it" Said Barry. "Stop bossing me around!" Killer Frost yelled while shooting beams of ice at him. Barry was hurt badly, he needed help. " Caitlin please come back, it's horrible out there. I can't do it without you" Said Barry. And for a moment -even if it was for a second- he saw Caitlin in Killer Frost. He saw her hesitate before attacking him once more. And he couldn't help but give a small smile. " How many times do I have to tell you Caitlin's gone….forever" Said Killer Frost. " No…no she isn't she's here….I just…..h-have to find her" said Barry squinting with pain. " You need help Allen" Said Killer Frost. And with that she walked away.

"I don't need help…I need Caitlin" Said Barry so quiet that only himself could hear. And with that he ran after her. Determined to bring her back.

Thank You Everyone! Next Chapter will give out a lot more answers and stuff. So thanks!


	7. Guilt and Love

Okay guys. Sorry for not updating on Sunday I got a little too lazy :3 Just some answers for the guest reviewers ( You can skip this part if this isn't you!):

Demon Lover (Chapter 5): She's in the outskirts of the city!

Demon Lover ( Chapter 4): I try to keep it as kid-friendly as possible ;)

Demon Lover ( Chapter 1): I'm a DUDE writing this ( seriously I'm a guy!)

Barry P.O.V

Catching up to Caitlin was not a problem but what to do next was!? That's when Barry realized that he doesn't have a ear piece installed in his suit for nothing. " Why not ask Felicity for help"? Thought Barry! Then he pressed a button, that was under his left ear and heard some static. Then he heard a voice!

" Barry is that you? I thought you wanted to go all hero and bring back Caitlin" Said a sarcastic Felicity.

"Hey look I'm sorry, okay! Just tell what I do when I get to Caitlin!" Explained Barry.

" Okay if you check behind your belt you should see an extra syringe I placed while you were unconscious. All you have left is to do is extract about 10ml of blood" Instructed Felicity carefully.

"What do you think I am? A pharmacist? I taking about half!" Said a stubborn Barry.

"Whatever! Just take the blood! Jeez you are really getting under my skin Allen! Now go!" Said Felicity.

Barry did a quiet chuckle and unattached the syringe from his suit. " Where could have she gone while I was talking to Felicity" Thought Barry. And that's when he heard a scream. He ran and he saw a barn. It looked like the scream came from inside there. He went inside to check.

"Hello! Is anyone in here! Caitlin?! Anyone!?" Yelled Barry trying to find someone. He decided to go up to the second floor, since there wasn't much here. On his way up he found a shard of ice. " She's here" he thought.

"Thank You for the warmth Mr. Farmer" Said a mocking voice from the other room.

"That has to be Caitlin, it has too" Said Barry. He slowly walked towards the room and opened the door. Then he crept to the sofa and hid behind the furniture.

"Barry, don't think I can't see you" Said Killer Frost holding a sharpened Spear made out of Ice.

That surprised Barry, it made him leap in the air a little. " Caitlin what are you going to get out of doing all this?" asked Barry in a sort of begging tone while looking at the poor dead farmer.

"Barry if only you understood what I understand, see what I see. Barry no person in their right mind is going to invite a heating-taking monster to their house" Said Killer Frost in a defeated tone.

"I would" thought Barry. And of course he would, he would anything for Caitlin. Because she was one of the only people who hadn't made herself distant from him. She was one of the only people who are willing to give herself up for him.

But once again his he was brought back to reality. He was covered with the heat-consuming ice. Pain hit him. Sharp and searing. But after a few encounters with it had began to get used to it…he had to. For Caitlin. He felt like just standing there…helpless….and dying slowly. But he couldn't, he promised himself he would bring Caitlin back. And with that he used all his speed and power to pin her

To the wall. He used some old rags to keep her attached to the wall.

"So Madam, how's your day been? Are you sick feeling fine?" asked Barry as to mock to a nurse who is about inject a needle into a patient.

"My day?! Barry Allen you are so dead after this!" yelled Killer Frost trying to break free.

"Okay now this is just going to take a few seconds! Now last question: Are you pregnant by any chance" Said Barry saying the last question really fast. But that was enough time to let Killer Frost escape!

"ALLEN!" Killer Frost yelled in anger.

"Right here" Said Barry before stunning her was his lighting! " whoa, that's new, got to add that to my list of super skills I can do" said Barry excitingly. Then in one swift move he injected the syringe into Killer Frost. " Hurry up stupid syringe! I am pretty sure that stunning isn't gonna last long" Said a worried Barry. After a few seconds the syringe work was done. He plucked it out of her soft arms and ran away. As much as he wanted to take her to Star Labs as well, he couldn't risk the fact that she would wake up. Then he Flashed Away!

 **Thanks for reading this chapter guys!**

 **Please review or favorite if you guys liked it!**


	8. Sorry for my mistakes

Hey Guys. Thank You to everyone who has read the last chapter now! The chapters after this things are gonna get a whole lot more intense! So get ready folks! Please Review or favorite if you are enjoying the story so far!

Barry P.O.V

Zoom! Barry arrived at Star Labs in a flash ( Pun not intended!). Once he came inside he noticed that the blood he extracted from Caitlin was…BLUE?! Barry was baffled! "How can someone have Blue blood" Thought Barry while he was walking to the main room. Once he got in he saw Ronnie and Cisco playing tennis! " What is wrong with Ronnie? His Fiancé is out there slowly dying inside and he's here playing TENNIS!" though Barry giving him a cold stare, while he was too busy to notice.

" Barry your Back, did you get it this time? Please Barry that was my second last syringe!" Said a tired looking Felicity!

"Yea, I did! Whoa, what happened to you? You look like you haven't slept in a few days!" Asked a slightly concerned Barry.

" When you were unconscious for 3 days I would have to check all the tubes and monitors, like every 5 minutes! Caitlin had it really hard!" Said a frustrated Felicity, while Barry just shrugged.

Felicity took the syringe and Barry decided to go to the lounge and get something to eat.

When he got there he checked all the cabinets and cupboards. He found a bunch of beets and beans and cans of soup. But nothing that looked really appetizing. Then he decided to go check the fridge and then saw a coconut cake. He remembered to a week ago when Caitlin had just made it. He was dying to eat it, and all day would say stupid things such as " I'll give you all my powers for one slice, Please Caitlin! C'mon". But now that exact cake had given him different feelings. He didn't feel excited anymore, He felt upset and a little guilty. Was it his fault that Caitlin become Killer Frost? Why is it always his fault? Why can't he ever have something without sacrificing another thing? What did he do to deserve this? Then suddenly he heard someone speak over the Speaker.

"Barry come back to the main room, I got some things I need to explain!" Said Felicity over the speaker. Barry left the Cake back in the fridge and vowed he will only eat it when Caitlin comes back!

And then walked to the main room.

"Okay! Barry, now I made two needles just in case you fail the first time! In these needles are antidotes that should discard all the "Killer Frost" cells in Caitlin's body! Remember Barry we only have a limited supply so make it count!" Said Felicity finishing off the instructions (That seemed like hours long!)

" Okay! I'll get going!" Said Barry excited and a little scared. Who wouldn't be, this is probably the only chance he has left to save Caitlin from Killer Frost. And he has to make it count. He has to! For some reason this began reminding Barry of his Parents!

" Okay! Barry I'll tag along, you might need some help!" Said Ronnie breaking Barry's train of thought.

Suddenly Barry's excitement level lowered down. Why Ronnie!? He didn't want Ronnie to "Tag along". He would just ruin everything, He would just defeat the purpose of Barry going. Maybe Barry could just straight out say that he doesn't like Ronnie. He's a nice guy and all but when he was around Caitlin, Barry feels angry. And maybe to number one reason why Barry doesn't want Ronnie to come is because he knows Caitlin will come back if he does. Ronnie will probably say something that brings Caitlin back. While when Barry has been the one who has taken all the pain and all the hits inside. He deserves to save Caitlin, he wants to. For once why can't be the one who gets the girl, the one who gets the happy ending.

"Hello, earth to Barry! Can you hear me!" Said Ronnie sarcastically.

"Ronnie, I'm sorry but all I'm going to say is no. I don't want you to come! Because I don't want you to bring Caitlin back!" Said Barry coldly and with that he flashed away to Caitlin.

Okay guys thanks for reading it. That's really great!

Um…Its gonna end soon I'll tell you that! Please review or favorite!


	9. I got you

Okay hey guys! Now first off the story is going to end in about 3-4 chapters. Second off this chapter is going to be a little longer then usual ( about 4-5 pages on Microsoft Works Word Processor). Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. You guys are an awesome crowd!

Barry P.O.V

While running towards Caitlin's location Barry noticed something, He had no idea where Caitlin could be! He stopped to think on a bench, when suddenly he saw LiveNews on the big TV billboard. He saw Killer Frost freezing about 10 officers near the Docks. He couldn't let Joe get his hands on Caitlin no matter what she did, it wasn't her fault! He ran faster than he ever had! He had to get there quickly! The Docks weren't far from the Central City, only around the outskirts! But for some reason every step he took, every second that passed felt slower! Like all of the sudden the whole world decided to be slower! " No not today please not today I need this moment…..this second" shouted Barry trying to keep his momentum high.

Once Barry reached the Docks he saw a bunch of Police Officers from Central City laying on the ground. " I'm pretty sure they are not asleep" Said Barry out loud amusing himself. But just in case he tried to feel all of there pluses, and just as he thought there were none. They were dead. Thinking that made a shiver come up his spine. Once Barry looked up he realized the Dock was abandoned, there was no ship or person in sight. Everything was pretty much broken down, well except for the construction crane a several feet away from him. Barry mentally noted that just in case he might need it in the future.

" You know I think its correct when they say opposites attract! Because not matter where I am you will always be there to ruin the fun. And people call me uptight?!" Said a voice.

But this time Barry knew that it was her. Killer Frost….Caitlin Snow. But Barry thought to play along….it might bring Caitlin back. " Sorry! But like someone very close to me once said " We are quite the Pair" Ms. Snow. We can work together! Can't we stop all this madness…..together." Said Barry with half-begging eyes. He had to take any chance he could find. Killer Frost didn't say anything, and what seemed like an hour long silence was finally broken be Barry's attempt to insert the antidote in Killer Frost. Barry leaped in the air determined to inject it in her right arm. But he underestimated Killer Frost, because the moment Barry leaped in the air. Killer Frost used a giant ice hand and smashed Barry on the hard concrete.

Barry lay there in the most abnormal shape. Using his strength to get up he tried reasoning with Caitlin. " Heh, p-pretty good for a s-s-scientist…"Said Barry trying not to show that it hurt. But it did it hurt a lot. Spain just splitting all across his body, like his body was the canvas and pain was the paint. " Just go away Barry" Said Killer Frost in a almost pleading voice. " Why?….m-make me!" Said Barry noticing that this was the first time Killer Frost called Barry….Barry! Killer Frost was now In a almost frustrated mood.

" Barry just get lost! Leave!" Said Killer Frost anger filling her mind.

" Has anyone ever told your eyes shine like the midnight sky?" asked Barry trying to act funny ( but it wasn't really working well). And suddenly he saw himself get pushed backwards into a crate full of iron bars. Suddenly it hit him again. Pain. Sharp and searing. But he couldn't back down, he was too close to. So he got up and tried once again to talk sense into Killer Frost. " Quite t-the….aim you h-have! V-very powerful!" Said Barry casually wondering how many broken ribs he had.

" What is your deal ! Just go away! Get lost! Leave me! the way everyone else did…." Said Killer Frost before breaking into tears.

Barry was almost ready to break into tears as well. " the way everyone else did"? What's that supposed to mean.

" I didn't leave you….And I'm not planning to" Said Barry with reassuring eyes.

"yea, that's what everyone else says before they leave me on the side of the road crying. And you will have too. Speed and Ice are complete opposites remember. And besides I don't care anymore" Said Killer Frost harshly.

Barry was crushed. Was this how Caitlin really felt every single day. Hiding all these layers of madness under one blank face.

" You know I don't know nor do I care. Caitlin, you're my friend…my best friend. I'll always need you more than anyone. And by the way I'm pretty sure personal physicians don't come cheap!" Said Barry giving himself a small grin.

"Just go Barry, Please just leave. You don't want to end up like me." Said a very bummed Killer Frost. That's when Barry got up.

" I know none this is sounds very believable, it probably doesn't even make sense to you. But for once in your life I'm asking- begging- please, Trust me…..trust your inner self" Said Barry holding his had to get her up. And he saw her reach for it when it happened. Barry was struck by a blow. And was sent flying into the water. He sunk to the bottom. But he had to get back up. It felt like his body was frozen. He wanted to die let the misery end. That's when he saw the moon through the waves. And heard a voice in his head " Run Barry run". It was a phrase that gave it him hope and strength. So he used all that to reach to the surface.

Once Barry did he inhaled a lot of air. But then he saw something he never imagined he would see. Ronnie holding Killer Frost. Was Ronnie the one who hit him? Then Barry saw a his suited burned in half. Anger and jealously came over him and he used all his strength to get to the land. But by the time he did Ronnie was hugging Killer Frost and flying in the air.

" Who are you? Your so warm!" Said Killer Frost cuddling to Ronnie.

That's when Barry remembered the crane. He ran toward it and while he did he made eye contact with Ronnie. And for a split second he could have swore he saw Ronnie give Barry a evil grin back. As if he had everything Barry needed in his hostage.

Once Barry gained enough speed and momentum he leaped in the air and used the cranes hook as a Tarzan vine! Barry was just above Ronnie and Caitlin who were flying slowly upwards. And in a quick and swift move Barry threw the needle at Caitlin hoping to insert the antidote. But it missed by a few inches and landed in the water. As it did I felt like Barry's heart had just stopped he felt stupid, idiotic. But then he realized that he had the other syringe to spare. " This is going to be hard thought" Barry. Barry was on the ground now and he broke the cranes hook so he couldn't leap in the air. But Barry took the chance. He had….he needed to….for Caitlin….for his Caitlin.

Before he threw it he reminded himself that in his moment he wasn't the flash he was Barry Allen. Because Barry Allen was the one who unexpectedly fell for Caitlin Snow. And with that he threw it. Threw it has hard as he could.

And it landed right in Killer Frost's shoulder. Ronnie didn't notice. For a few seconds Killer Frost stood still. But than she fell out of Ronnie's grasp and out of the sky. Suddenly everything was in slow-motion again. Like this was an action movie. Expect this wasn't action, nor it was a movie you could playback. It was life and death. A million thoughts crossed Barry's mind, but only one stood out. Henry and Nora Allen. And then with his arms out wide he leaped under Killer Frost hoping to catch her.

And he did! Killer Frost was only a few inches off the ground. He placed her carefully on the ground like she was delicate and could break any second. After that he set his eyes on Ronnie, who was already flying away. He wanted to go after him tell him what was wrong with him but he let him be. He carefully picked up Caitlin and raced towards Star Labs.


	10. Maybe its loveMaybe its not

Hey everybody! Thank you to everyone who read all the chapter! You guys are the best! The Story is about to end in about 2-3 more chapters. So enjoy!

Raquel: Thank you! You're the best!

Demon Lover: I know I believe you, you are a dude! Chill! Thanks for the review though!

Barry P.O.V

Barry had probably never ran this fast in his life before. But he knew he had to make it, for Caitlin! Once he entered Star Labs he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"FELICITY! CISCO! WE NEED A STRETCHER NOW! WE HAVE CAITLIN! QUICK!" yelled Barry. He looked at Caitlin. " God she looks peaceful. So unaware so beautiful…..wait did I just think that" Thought Barry giving himself a confused look.

" Okay Barry bring her into the rehab room! Quick" Said Felicity breaking Barry's train of thought. Barry ran to the rehab room. Placing her on the bed that he was in when he was in a comma. He placed her gently as if she was something delicate that could break any second. Once Felicity came in she began to attach tubes and clips and wires all over Caitlin's body.

Barry was scared, and he didn't know why? He noticed that the blue from her skin was fading away. Than suddenly he felt pain in his back. He looked behind him and he saw Felicity holding a shard of ice with blood on it!

" Sorry it was attached on your back, if I kept it there for too long you would have gotten real bad frostbite! I'll throw this out" Said Felicity finding the garbage can.

" NO! I mean….I'll throw it out for you! You have to take care of Caitlin!" Said Barry grabbing the Ice shard out of Felicity's hands. And Felicity just walked away towards the room Caitlin was in.

Once Barry was sure that Felicity was out of his sight. He went to the lounge. And wrapped the shard in Tissue Paper. He couldn't throw it out. It was the only thing that reminded him….connected him with Killer Frost. And for some reason he loved that feeling. It felt good. Than Cisco came in through the door. Barry hid the shard behind his back.

" Uh, dude I need the suit for repairs. I'm thinking of making fire resistant!" Said Cisco offering Barry his own casual clothes for the Flash suit, while looking at the big burn mark the suit has covered on.

"Oh…Oh! Just let me change! Be back in a Flash." Said Barry running towards the bathroom and changing in under 3 seconds. Then Barry gave Cisco his suit back. After, he got the shard and put in the pocket of sweater. Barry decided to go see how Caitlin was doing.

Once he got in the room he saw Felicity fixing tubes and observing the heart monitor. By this moment, all of Caitlin face was a back to its pale self. And some strands of her hair was back to brown. He smiled. " Get better Cait! Quickly!" Thought Barry to himself.

" Yes Barry was is it? Do you need anything? If I were you, I would have some rest!" Said Felicity noticing Barry was a little upset.

" What?! No….I'm fine! S-" Said Barry before getting Cut of by Felicity.

"ALLEN! Just go to sleep!" Said Felicity while fixing some wires. Then she noticed the severe burn marks on Barry's arms.

"OH MY GOD! BARRY ALLEN WHAT HAPPENED!" Said Felicity in worried tone, holding Barry's arm.

"Its nothing. I heal fast remember!?" Said a careless Barry.

" No. Here give me your arm" Said Felicity. Barry was hesitate at first but then he realized that it was for the best. So he gave Felicity his arm.

Felicity took Barry's arm and wrapped gauze around it. Than she began looked around and found some ointment.

" Here apply this after every 3-4 hours! NOW GO GET SOME REST!" She said handing Barry the ointment.

" Okay, whatever!" Said Barry flashing out of Star Labs. And his house.

 **Thank You to everyone who has read the story so far! You guys rock!**


	11. I think I love you

Hey guys story may be ending in about 2 more chapters! Might start a drabble series after this! So, I'm still thinking. Happy ending? or sad ending? Please in the comment section below tell me what to do! You guys rock!

BARRY P.O.V

That night Barry couldn't go to sleep. It was like someone put a curse on him. He felt his eyelids get heavier by the minute. But all he could think about was how Caitlin was doing? All he saw when he closed his eyes was a image of Caitlin lying on the bed, her eyes closed. He decided to go to the kitchen and get himself a glass of warm milk. So he got out of bed. The floorboard squeaking under his feet, and walked to the kitchen. On his way there he saw Iris on her laptop. Barry decided to ignore her, he wasn't in the mood to talking to Iris.

But Iris of course had to say something.

"Hey Bar, whatcha doing? Man, this news article is taking such a long time! And Dad won't even tell me any details on her? Doubting you would to?" Said a frustrated Iris.

"What does she mean Joe won't tell her anything details? What is she doing her article on?

"Uh, what are specifically doing your article on?" asked Barry taking the milk out of the fridge.

"Oh the criminal Ice women that's been freezing people for the past two weeks. No one knows her real identity! She's in and out like flash! Ooooh! I should add that!" Said Iris praising her own words and then she began typing. Barry on the other hand wasn't so amused. " Ice Women? Is she talking about Caitlin? God, if the press knows that Caitlin is Killer Frost than her reputation will be tattered!" thought Barry taking the milk out of the microwave and drinking it in one big gulp!. Then Barry went back upstairs to his room. But then again he couldn't go to sleep. And that's how he spend the whole night.

Tossing and turning…...

 **Next Morning**

Once dawn had settled Barry Allen got in and out of the shower in a flash ( once again pun not intended). He put on his Navy blazer and beige pants and ran out of his house. He had to know if Caitlin was alright or not! Once he entered through the door he knew that the whole atmosphere of Star Labs felt different. And then in the main room. He saw her. Caitlin Snow. She was getting her vitals checked by Felicity. Then suddenly he went blank. "What am I supposed to say?" Thought Barry. He had been preparing for this moment for the longest time and now he didn't know what to say! Then suddenly Felicity spotted him!

"Barry! Barry! Guess who's alive and healthy?" Said Felicity in a very joyful tone while pointing at Caitlin.

"Hey Felicity can you give me and Barry a moment" Said Caitlin giving Felicity the look. Felicity hauled Cisco out of the room and shut the door behind them. And once they did, Caitlin's facial expression changed from Happy to upset.

" Okay Barry, I want you to frank with me! How many people did I kill, more importantly did I hurt you" Said teary eyed Caitlin. Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing! What would he tell her? What would her reaction be? A million thoughts crossed Barry's mind, and they were all interrupted by the constant tapping Caitlin did on his wrist.

"Answer me Barry." Said Caitlin frankly.

"Cait, you weren't in your right state of mind you-" Barry got cut off

" Why didn't you do something. Why didn't you hit me! Barry Allen all those people are dead because of me and you didn't even try to handcuff me?!" Said Caitlin on the brink of crying.

Barry was astonished. He would never do any of the things that Caitlin had just said.

" Caitlin I would never put handcuffs on you. And as for the people who "accidentally" killed. I am never telling Joe that it was you! Caitlin your reputation was get ruined. Then who will be my personal physician, huh?" Said Barry trying to put a smile on her face.

"Barry I-" Said Caitlin barely finishing her sentence.

"Nope! You need your rest! Now I'll be the doctor today and you be the patient! Now, Clam chowder or Beef Stew?" Said Barry.

And before Caitlin could answer, he answered for her.

"hmm, Clam chowder it is! Coming right up!" Said Barry trying to smile.

 **1 hour Later**

After Barry was done, he got some freshly ground pepper and sprinkled it all over the Clam chowder. And then ran towards Caitlin's room. But careful not to drop the Clam Chowder.

"Okay, who's a hungry bunny?" Said Barry reaching to put the spoon in Caitlin's mouth.

" is it mandatory for me to say " I am" Said a confused Caitlin. Barry was now finally beginning to see the Caitlin from before. His insides began to feel warm. When it happened.

"Hey Barry, you know during my time as Killer Frost, I felt this person. And He was warm, like really warm. I didn't want to let go of him! That was you right?" Asked Caitlin while swallowing the Clam Chowder. Barry stopped right in his tracks. Then suddenly-by chance or coincidence- Ronnie entered the room.

"Baby! Cait! Oh my god, Thank god your okay" Said Ronnie going in for a hug. A sort of gloomy tint on his face. Caitlin's the one who broke the embrace-maybe seeing Barry's face made her. " I'm fine, I missed you too!" Said Caitlin in a monotone. Than suddenly Ronnie gave a forceful kiss to Caitlin. But Caitlin broke it off instantly.

"Ronnie! Please…Um Barry can I still have some Clam chowder?" asked Caitlin.

"uh yeah sure of course" Said Barry pretending that he wasn't slurping it!

"It's okay Barry! When you have clam chowder that tastes that good, then I'm pretty sure that the world would want a taste" Said Caitlin getting Fed by Barry.

Ronnie-as Barry could tell- wasn't really happy with the whole Barry-Caitlin thing.

"eh Barry let me try to feed her! She is my fiancé" Said Ronnie!

"EX-fiancé" Said Caitlin correcting him. Barry handed him the bowl and spoon and decided to clear his mind. There were a lot of things he needed to clear out with himself…


	12. Me and you and reality

Hey guys! The next 2-3 chapters might be a little ( a lot) longer. Also Guys If I could get any type of suggestions for my next story ( also snowberry!) That will be great!

You guys have been a wonderful audience and such! Umm…yeah! You Guys rock! ( you too Jay!) Lets continue…...

Barry P.O.V

Barry Ran outside as fast as he could. His face was turning warmer by the second. Once he got outside he found a bench furthest away from the Star Labs building and sat down. Barry had no idea what to do! "Should he tell Caitlin that he loves her? Or let Caitlin be with Ronnie? Aaaaah! All these questions made Barry's head hurt. He needed to go to someone who understood…..he needed to go visit his father. It was a weird thought that came to mind…..he rarely visited his father. But he had to….he still loved him.

_Iron Heights…

Once Barry got to the entrance for the prison, the whole atmosphere began to change drastically. I building smelled like Wet dog and dirty socks ( Not a good scent, just saying). He went up to a clerk, who was a few feet away to get his visitors pass.

"Hi, what can I do for you Hun" Said the clerk with her eyes on the computer in front of her.

"Um…..I'm Barry Allen. I wanted to get a visitors pass. So I can meet my dad. May I have one?" Said Barry trying to be as polite as possible.

"Sure sweetheart! Here you go! You have 30 minutes. What s good boy you are!" Said the Clerk in a weird accent.

"Oh! Thank You!" Said Barry holding the pass as it was the key to the future. And for him-in a way- it was! A guard came up to him and asked who he was meeting, Barry replied and the guard escorted him to the visitors room. On the way Barry saw all kinds of criminals. Buff and weak, Short and tall, stupid and smart. It was cool yet horrible at the same time. Once the Barry arrived at the visitors section. He saw his dad and took a seat. His dad was in the other side of the glass wall which was in between them, And Barry could only use a phone to talk to him. Once Barry took a seat, the guard backed away, but not completely he was only about 5 feet away. Barry ignoring the guard turned towards his father, who had a sad smile plastered on his face. Barry decided to be the first to talk.

"Uh, Hey dad how have you been doing? Is everything good? Are they treating you well? If you want I can move you to a better place? Maybe Star Labs? And there you don't have to be locked up, just in the building at all times! And you can always talk to Cisco…..and…..and Caitlin!" Said Barry finishing his sentence, though he said Caitlin's name unnaturally.

"Barry you all right son?" Said Barry's father in a concerned tone of voice.

"Yeah…why is that?" Said Barry giving his dad a innocent look.

"Well, when your really worried or stressed out about something you tend to talk….a lot." Said Barry's dad.

Should Barry tell that he had feelings for **her?** Or just leave it ?

"Uh….dad have you ever fallen in love with someone you know you shouldn't have fallen in love with?" Asked a very straight up Barry.

" Is this about Iris?" Asked his Dad with a very suspicious look on his face. Barry couldn't believe it! Did his dad still think that he was into Iris!

"No! Dad it's not Iris….It's Caitlin" Said Barry ashamed of himself. He Felt bad saying it.

"Ah, Dr. Snow! Barry…..I know its hard. It's horrible. But you have to know that whatever happens next. It'll be better" Said His dad

"But dad it makes me felt bad. When ever Ronnie's next to her, I get this surge through my body which makes me feel anger! I will never have a normal life will I" Said Barry staring at the handcuffs that were placed around his dad's hands. Than suddenly the guard who was behind Barry grabbed the phone out of his hands and placed it down.

" Okay! 30 minutes are up! Lets go come on!" Said the guard forcefully pulling up Barry and taking him out!

"What! Please just 3 more minutes please" Said Barry resisting his tugs!

"Sir, you have to go! 30 minutes are over" Said the guard pulling Barry away. Barry looked back and gave his dad a wave goodbye!

Once Barry got to the entrance. He handed the Visitors pass to the clerk and walked out the door. Barry decided to just take the bus home instead of just flashing away. He just needed some time with himself. He boarded the bus that would take him to Central City, he paid the bus driver for his ticket and boarded.

"Why can't I tell her so easily" Thought Barry as the bus began to drive away. Barry knew that Caitlin still had feelings for Ronnie, and she only considered Barry a best friend.

Barry than dropped his head to his knees and stayed like that for the whole bus ride….

"OKAY! CENTRAL CITY! FOLKS!" Yelled the Bus driver across the PA system.

Barry thanked the bus driver than got off. It was about noon. So decided to go see Cisco and Felicity….and Caitlin. He flashed away to Star Labs.

Once Barry got there he noticed Caitlin wasn't in her bed. He looked in every room. Then he saw her, her face glued to the computer screen.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure your healthy yet!" Said Barry startling her.

"huh, Oh! I am fine Barry!, I was just checking some reports!" Said Caitlin reading the font on the computer.

"Well I think that you should go back to bed! Caitlin your not okay, This is only your first day of recovery!" Said Barry pulling out the plug of the computer.

"Hey! What did you do that for! Barry I'm fine! And besides when your ill you get out of the bed in under 3 hours" Said Caitlin trying to prove a point!

"Yeah that's because I something! It's called healing fast!" Said Barry in a ironic way. Than Caitlin pinched real hard!

"OW! Why did you do that!" Said Barry rubbing his arm.

"You heal fast remember!" Said Caitlin mocking him.

" Anyways where's Ronnie?" Asked Barry trying to be casual.

"Oh I- So where did you go?" Asked Caitlin trying to dodge the question Barry was asking. Barry noticed something wasn't right.

"um! Is something wrong?" asked Barry concerned.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything" Said Caitlin trying to act natural!

"Cait, seriously where is Ronnie?" Asked Barry sounding serious.

"I told him to….leave" Said Caitlin!

 **WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!**

 **STAY TUNED NEXT TIME FOLKS WHEN WE FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HECK IS GOING TO HAPPEN!**


	13. Meant to be

Okay guys! People commented on making the story have a "happy ending". But, I've been thinking and I am going to give it two endings. So basically I am going to have happy ending number one and happy ending number two! That means the scene in which Caitlin and Barry talked in the last chapter is going to be completely different! If you guys prefer one over the other that's fine! -Thanks dudes!

Barry P.O.V

Barry couldn't believe his ears! Caitlin told RONNIE to leave?! That is surprising!

" Why…..!" Asked Barry genuinely curious.

" I told him that…..we couldn't be the people we were before!" Said Caitlin with a sad face, which Barry noticed right away. So decided to cheer her up!

" You know, when I was in high school I was made fun of because of my hair! They call me the Chris Hemsworth of the school !? I still don't know if it's a compliment or insult!" Said Barry saying the most random thing that entered his mind.

Caitlin beginning to laugh had no idea what this was all about!

"Wait! What! What is that supposed to mean!" Said Caitlin before breaking about laughing and smiling. And seeing her like that caused Barry to give a small smirk. And the laughter died out. Caitlin gave a playful punch to the arm. And then suddenly wrapped Barry in a big hug!

"Thank You for making me feel better Barry, you're a great…friend" Said Caitlin while wrapped in the hug, it took her a lot time to address Barry as a "friend".

" Its just what I do!" Said Barry smiling. Then suddenly they both broke the embrace and the same time! And his green eyes locked into her and at that moment Barry knew that everything was gonna be alright!

THE END DUDE! BRO!


	14. Never meant to be

Okay guys! So this is the Unhappy ending! This one took a little bit more work to do because of all "the feels". So enjoy! By the way. The story starts of when Barry reaches star labs after visiting his father and asks Caitlin where Ronnie is!

Barry P.O.V

"So where's Ronnie!" asked Barry with a blank face. At the name of Ronnie Caitlin began to smile!

"Uh is everything okay?" asked Barry with a concerned tone

" Barry…..Ronnie proposed to me! Again!" Said Caitlin squealing with joy and also mentioning that Ronnie had proposed before the particle accelerator blew up!

At that moment it felt like someone had stabbed Barry with a knife and turned every which way while sprinkling salt on the wound. It hurt to know that Ronnie proposed….that Caitlin will never be Barry's, But it hurt more to know how she wasn't his in the first place. Barry shouldn't feel this misery, its not like he was ever in a relationship with Caitlin. He felt like the whole world was upside down! He felt sick.

" I…I am happy….for you" Said Barry barely spitting the words out his mouth. Then suddenly Caitlin gave Barry a big hug.

She was so soft and warm. Barry wished he could stay like this forever! But then he remembered this wasn't Caitlin Snow. This was Caitlin Raymond, Ronnie's to-be wife. And had to know his limits. So he broke the embrace. He Didn't want to but that gut feeling told him to.

"Hey Barry, you okay?" Asked Caitlin noticing the sad smile Barry had plastered on his face.

" What? Yeah…I'm just….tired" Said Barry avoiding eye contact and going out the room.

For the next few weeks Barry tried to avoid his contact with Caitlin. He had to lessen his misery. But every time he thinks he's over Caitlin, her fragrance or outfit catches his attention. And he's back to where he started, counting all her perfections and all the alternate worlds where they might have been together! Then finally Caitlin and Ronnie's wedding comes….

Caitlin was dressed beautifully in the white dress, while Ronnie decided to just wear a blazer. Other than Barry and Cisco ( Felicity had gone back to Starling City) Iris and Joe were there ( **Wells is a bad guy remember, And Eddie Dies in the season finale** **!)** Having a fake smile plastered across his face was a very difficult thing to do, when all Barry wanted to do was cry his heart out. After the wedding he went back to the hole. The place where all this madness began. When he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey Barry" Said Iris.

" Hey!" Said Barry trying to talk as minimal as possible!

" Barry remember the day when you told me that you loved me! And I turned you down, that was my mistake" Said Iris

Barry having no idea where this was going just gave a nod.

" Well what if I told you that I love you too Barry Allen" Said Iris shyly. Now this is when Barry got mad, when he had feelings for her that's when she didn't say anything. Now when he's heart broken she thinks this is the best time to go and just say that she Loves Him.

" I am sorry! I am not trying to insult you but, I don't have those feelings for you" Said Barry clearly.

" What, why! Who do you have feelings for now then Allen" Said Iris sounding offended.

"I love someone else!" Said Barry walking out the room.

 **Now months, years had passed. But Barry still never dated. He was attached to Caitlin. He was greedy for love. But he always respected Caitlin and Ronnie's relationship. But sometimes he would go to the roof of his house and then stay there and look out at the stars and think. Think why his mind and heart chose her? Why it didn't work out? Why couldn't he ever have a normal life? But in the end he would comfort himself knowing that somewhere out there, somewhere far away. There's a world where Caitlin and him are together. And maybe its that thought that makes him sleep at night.**


End file.
